In the related art, a thin-film capacitor in which a capacitor portion includes a dielectric film and an electrode film is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-81325 discloses a thin-film capacitor in which a capacitor portion including a dielectric film and an electrode film is formed on a silicon substrate.